


Hush

by kinky digamma (periferal)



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Brainwashing, Dom/sub, F/F, Gags, Mind Control, Mindfuck, Silence Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periferal/pseuds/kinky%20digamma
Summary: Ashley just needs to not make any noise.That's more difficult than one might think.
Relationships: Liara T'Soni/Ashley Williams
Kudos: 51





	Hush

Ashley wakes up to find that she has been blindfolded and gagged, her arms tied behind her back to a metal loop embedded in the wall. She’s on her knees, her ankles bound together.

She whimpers as she realizes that she can’t get anywhere near enough friction between her legs with her movement restricted like this. Pulling at her bonds does almost nothing, and she lets herself go limp as she realizes that the profound feeling of helplessness washing over her only makes things worse. She is trapped; all she wants is for something, a cock, fingers, anything, between her legs.

“Ah, you’re awake.”

Ashley looks up uselessly. She is dimly aware that she does not remember much about how she got here, but she recognizes Liara’s voice.

She lets out another strangled whimper. “Please,” she tries to say around the gag, but it goes nowhere.

“Patience,” Liara says.

She unbinds Ashley’s ankles and wrists, letting her slump forward on her knees. Immediately, Ashley’s hand strays between her legs as she presses her fingers against her clit. She manages barely a few moments of friction before Liara grabs her wrists, pulling it away.

“No,” Liara says. “You don’t get to pleasure yourself. You’ve been naughty, and you’ll only come when I think you’ve sufficiently made up for it.”

If she wasn’t blindfolded, Ashley would look at Liara pleadingly, but instead she’s reduced to trying to beg around the gag. She doesn’t even remember what she did wrong, and it’s not fair. She just wants to be fucked, to come, to be good.

“Shh,” Liara says, stroking at her hair. “It’s alright. You’ll be good for me, won’t you? Be my good girl?”

Ashley nods, a desperate whine bubbling out of her chest.

“You want my cock inside you, don’t you?” Liara asks. She rubs her already leaking cock against Ashley’s stomach, bringing her other hand down between her thighs. “You want me to fuck you until my cum is dripping between your legs, then flip you over and fuck you all over again, don’t you?”

Ashley nods again. If she could talk, she would just be repeating _please please please I’ll be good_ until Liara finally follows through on her words.

“Well,” Liara says. “That’ll have to wait.”

Liara makes an appreciative noise, letting go of her cock and pressing that hand against Ashley’s breast, flicking her thumb against the human’s already sensitive nipple. Her grip is possessive, dominating; Ashley isn’t just hers, she’s Liara’s thing, something to be touched and groped and pushed around like any other toy.

Ashley finds herself turned around, her forehead pressed against the wall. Her hands are once against cuffed to a loop, which is now in front of her. An unconscious tug against her bonds makes her moan; clamps attached to her cuffs by a split chain pull against her nipples, destroying whatever little ability to concentrate she has left. Her ankles are now free, but this is only so Liara has easier access.

The first slap against her ass makes her squeal around her gag, the jerking motion it causes tugging once against the clamps.

“Shhh,” Liara says, rubbing gently at where she has just spanked, thumb idly playing between Ashley’s cheeks. “You need to learn to be quiet.”

A singular memory flows back into her mind: kneeling under Liara’s desk, her cock in her mouth, and giving herself away with her choked moans of pleasures. It is a good memory, involving Jane dragging her out from under there and fucking her, but she had promised to be good and quiet until Liara gave her a signal.

Still, Ashley can’t stop her moan as Liara spanks the inside of her thigh before pinching at the reddened flesh, the pain combining with the tugging on her nipples to create more heady euphoria.

Liara never hist the same place twice in a row: her ass, her thighs, over her cunt, alternating slaps with pinches and the odd suck. Throughout, Ashley can feel her cock against the back of her legs, and all of this combines into a situation where Ashley just can’t help herself.

Eventually, Liara stops and makes a disappointed noise. “You’re not even trying, are you?” she says. She presses her thumb lightly against Ashley’s clit, just a slight, unmoving pressure. Ashley whines, bucking against her hand. “You’re just,” she takes the hand away to slap her, “so,” another slap, “damn,” she inserts a finger shallowly inside her, “needy.”

She keeps her hand still, bringing the other once more to Ashley’s hair.

“Come on,” she soothes. “I believe in you. Just be quiet for me. Be good.”

She rubs her finger just against the inside of Ashley’s cunt. Ashley tenses, a noise almost escaping her mouth, before she manages it to stifle it.

“Good, good,” Liara praises, rubbing her thumb once more against her clit. Ashley lets out a shuddering breath around her gag, but that is all. “Now breathe steady for me.” Slowly, slowly, she ups the pressure against Ashley’s clit. After a few false starts, Ashley manages to keep her breathing more or less steady even as wave after wave of pleasure crashes through her.

Eventually, Liara takes her hands away, taking a moment to look at her pet shuddering in silent pleasure before her. “You’re just so good,” she praises, her own control slipping bit by bit. “You’re just so good for me.” Even that praise doesn’t elicit any sound from Ashley. Liara removes the nipple clamps as a small reward, lightening Ashley’s mental load just a little.

Liara spreads Ashley’s ass cheeks, savoring their firmness under her hands. “You think you can stay good even when I fuck you?” she asks. “Even when I’m inside you, filling you up with my cum?”

Ashley shakes, her head falling forward against the wall, her hands clenching and unclenching in their bonds.

Finally, Liara enters Ashley, burying herself as far as she can fit. Grabbing her pet loosely around the shoulders, she rests her forehead against Ashley’s shoulder, savoring the sensation of being inside that tight heat.

She keeps her pace slow, preferring to take Ashley apart bit of bit instead of fucking her roughly against the wall. Her mind is already gone, and Liara wants to savor her like this, silent, helpless, unable to do anything but take whatever Liara wants to give.

Ashley comes before Liara, pleasure sparking through her as she as she shakes herself apart in complete silence.

“You can make noise, now,” Liara says. “You’ve been so good.”

Ashley’s low, desperate moan is what finally drives Liara over the edge. She comes in hard spurts inside Ashley, pulling out but not letting go of Ashley’s shoulders.

When Liara returns to herself, she undoes Ashley’s gag, blind fold, and bonds.

“Good girl,” Liara repeats. “Let’s get you to bed.”

A look of pure, dazed pleasure on her face, Ashley slowly stands and follows her mistress to bed.


End file.
